Tears of Black Rain
by Faygo-Cytosis
Summary: After awakening from a failed attempt at suicide, Duo learns that one of their own has fallen, and the mysterious Lunar Rose are waging an all out war. Can Duo and his divided comrades combat this new threat? New Chapter UP!
1. Drastic Moves

Hehe. Yet another fic. Tiz a short one though, and I'll get to updating my others soon. Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears of Black Rain  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip. The incessant dripping of rain. As I look out the window, I see the thousands of tiny drops carelessly spattering the sidewalk and passer-by.  
  
What a day. Didn't think my last day on earth would be this way, but go figure. I always loved the rain, and I guess it loves me too. It has come to bid me farewell.  
  
At least someone cares.  
  
The others, well, don't seem to care much anymore. I mean, who would give a damn about a street urchin like me anyway? I mean I did help end the war and all, but I'm not really that important. Heartless bastards.  
  
Quatre, well, he seems to care some, I guess. But I think that's just his sympathy for the less fortunate, and not really any kind of love for me as a person.  
  
There's Trowa, but who the Hell knows what he's really thinking anyway? He only seems to talk to Quatre or Heero, and even then it's only in the fewest words possible.  
  
Well, can't even begin to think that Wufei would care. Thinks I'm weak, pathetic. Heh, I am, but he doesn't need to go telling everyone.  
  
Then there's Heero. Self-important Heero. I don't really think he cares about anyone. I mean, sure, he gives that blonde bitch a lot of attention, but she doesn't mean anything to him. No one does. We're all a liability to him, and he's too busy with that Gundanium stick up his ass to realise that anyone loves him.  
  
Hehehe. Guess I'm starting to give myself away, huh? Yup, Shinigami, the God of Death himself, is in love with Mr. Perfect Soldier. God, I am pathetic. Aiming way to high there. I'd probably have a better chance marrying that hooker down the street.  
  
Guess I shouldn've told him I loved him. That was the biggest mistake I think I've ever made. Just because Trowa and Quatre got together, I thought me and Heero could hit it off.  
  
Nope. I was dead wrong.  
  
Turns out, he glared at me and threatened to kill me, in English no less! I knew I was screwed. So I took off, back to my cozy little middle class apartment. Ran all the way up the stairs, stormed inside and locked myself in the bathroom, and proceeded to heave my guts up. Oh yeah, I'm taking this really well.  
  
It was sometime around then that it started raining. So, as you can tell, I'm still sitting in the bathroom, on the nice white tiles.  
  
I've realized that I don't have anything else to live for. No one will care if another kid from the streets disappears, right? The answer: nope.  
  
I stand up a little shakily. Gettin' sick like that really takes it out of ya. Opening the medicine cabinet, I notice that I still have about seven Tylenol 3 pills left over from when I broke my leg a few months back. Down they go.  
  
Wonder how long it'll take for those things to kick in. Ah well, long enough for me to make sure that I won't come back. As I reach for the switchblade that I keep in my back pocket I hear someone pounding on the bathroom door. Must be Heero, coming to make good on his threats.  
  
"You're too late, Heero! It's all taken care of!" I'm starting to tremble. Guess those pills are working. I draw the blade across my left wrist, cutting deeply. It takes a moment, and then the blood really starts to flow. It's staining all the pretty white tiles. Satisfied, I cut the other wrist, and unable to stand anymore, I collapse on my side.  
  
Just then, the door flies open. Leave it to the Perfect Soldier to go damaging someone else's property.  
  
"My god! Duo?!" He falls to his knees next to me, and looks at me with a look of.sorrow? Man, my brain must be gettin' fuzzy.  
  
"Duo, what have you done to yourself?!" Tears are now rolling down his checks. I must be hallucinating.  
  
"Duo, please." He rips his shirt into strips, and wraps it around my wrists. What the hell?  
  
"Duo, stay with me. I-I love you." What?! No, he can't be serious! Not now!!!  
  
"I.love you too.Heero." God, my voice is so weak. No, I can't die now, not like this!  
  
He starts yelling to someone, and that's when I realize that the others are just outside. My vision is hazy, and it's hard to think.  
  
"Heero.I'm so sorry." And then, it all goes black.  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip. The incessant dripping of rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did ya think? If I get enough positive comments, I might even make this a longer fic! 


	2. Losing a friend and Gaining an ally

**A/N:** Wow…I'm horrible. I should have updated this YEARS ago. ' Well, I've decided to try and update and revamp my older fics, so hopefully that'll please all of you guys that are pissed….maybe. Oo

--------Chapter 2----------

Beep… Beep… Beep…

A constant beeping alerts my dull senses, and my sluggish eyes open to see what is causing that noise. As I look around the sterile white room, I start to wonder where I am and how I got here. My eyes fall upon the brunette sleeping in a chair in the corner, and it all comes back to me with startling clarity.

I tried to kill myself.

It didn't work.

And then the memory of those last few seconds comes to me. Heero… loves me? When I should feel happy, all I feel is bitterness. He shoots me down so forcefully, only to say those words as I'm seconds away from death. He probably thought I was dying anyway, so he wouldn't have to live up to that.

Bastard.

I must have unconsciously clenched my fist, because a hiss of pain from my direction suddenly has the Perfect Soldier awake and by my side.

"Duo! You're awake!" His eyes shine with an emotion that I haven't seen there before, and it takes me a while to register it. Relief.

"Yeah? No shit, Sherlock." The retort comes out more tired that I would have liked, but it seems to get my point across. The message: Fuck off.

He seems momentarily taken aback, but then looks at me gravely. "We were all worried about you, and the first thing you do is give me this attitude? What the Hell would make you do something like this in the first place?"

I swear, if Gundam Pilots came equipped with laser vision, I would have fried his ass on the spot. As it was, the best I could do was send him a venom filled glare. "Oh gee, I dunno. Maybe the fact that the one I confessed my love to turned around and threatened to kill me and called me a 'fucking queer'. That may have a teensy bit to do with this."

THAT shut him up. He averted his gaze, and instead of adding anything more to the topic, he changed it all together. "Well, Trowa, Wufei, and Hilde will be glad to see that you're awake."

Something in his voice sounded a little odd, and that's when I realized that he hadn't mentioned our Arabian comrade. "Wait. What about Quatre?"

If possible, his gaze darkened even more. "A few days ago, while you were still unconscious, a rebel organization calling themselves the 'Lunar Rose' attacked several buildings of varying importance. One of them was the head office of the Winner Foundation."

My throat suddenly felt dry. "And Quatre…?"

His jaw clenched, and for a moment I feared that I would have to ask him again. But then he looked me square in the eye. "All that they were able to recover were his left arm and leg."

The horror I felt was joined by another emotion. Guilt. If I hadn't acted the way I had, I could have been there, and maybe I could have done something to help him.

Heero, however, wasn't done. "It appears these enemies have access to Mobile Suits of a variety that we haven't seen before. I guess the Gundams will have to fight once again."

I nodded in numb shock.

"Good. We'll give you a month to recover, mentally and physically, and then we'll introduce you to our new comrade-in-arms."

---

Physically, a month was more than enough for my injuries to heal. My arms were still a little tender, but other than that I was fine. The others had come by every now and then, but the mysterious newcomer to our group was absent.

Today I would finally meet him. All I knew, was that his name was Glen Rei, was a skilled mobile suit pilot that was around our age, and would be piloting a modified Sandrock in our fight against the Lunar Rose.

I was currently seated in the lounge of Preventer headquarters, awaiting the arrival of our new 'friend'.

"I can't believe we're going to let someone else pilot Sandrock." This had been on my mind for a while now, and I felt it was finally going to say it.

"It doesn't matter what we thing, Maxwell, we need the extra support it provides." Leave it to Wufei to support this. And Trowa? Well, he hadn't spoken at all since Quatre's death. I wouldn't blame him, really.

I was about to argue when the door opened and I laid eyes on the newcomer for the very first time. He stood about 5'7'', which was only slightly taller than me. His hair was a vibrant red and he had some of the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen. His clothing consisted of a red shirt with a faded denim vest, blue jeans, and black combat boots. The shirt's right sleeve was ripped off just above the elbow, with a black fingerless glove covering his hand and wrist. The left sleeve went all the way to his wrist, and his hand was completely covered with a black glove, fingers and all. Ignoring this little fashion tidbit for now, my eyes traveled to the scar that ran down the center of his face like a long jagged thunderbolt.

Too bad I wasn't in the market for a guy, cuz he didn't look half bad.

"Yo. Glad to meet you. Name's Glen Rei."

--------------End Chapter 2------------

**A/N:** Gawd. Finally updated this. I've decided to incorporate a seperate idea in to this one.

Will Duo forgive Heero's abrasiveness? Just who is Glen Rei? What are the Lunar Rose plotting?

Tune in to Tears of Black Rain!

**

* * *

**


	3. The Vampire rises

**A/N: **Here I am once again. The Queen of Slackers. I know the last chapter seemed a little rushed, and that's because it was. XD Annnnywho, I've got a definite path for this one now, so bear with me.

And for being so lazy, I've decided to do a nice juicy chapter for you!

Same warnings as before, peeps.

-----Chapter 3-----

Is it just me, or is the new guy staring at Trowa?

We've been working on our Gundams for the last several hours, checking to make sure everything worked okay after nearly two years of disuse. Glen seemed to know his way around a Gundam very well, and so far we haven't had to coach him. Maybe he performed maintenance on it before it first went into battle?

What was even stranger to me was the fact that those green eyes kept trailing towards Trowa. There was a sadness there, which was odd. After a while, he seemed to sigh and then he stood and went to talk to our silent comrade.

Well, guess it's none of my business. It's then I noticed that someone has also been watching _me. _Prussian blue eyes were boring into me with a force that I could almost feel. Sighing to myself, I turn his way.

"You can quit looking at me like I'm suddenly going to keel over, ya know." Those blue eyes narrow and I realized that I should have said that a little different. But then again, why do I care what he thinks anymore?

"After what happened, I think it's a good idea to keep an eye on you. Another loss would further weaken our defenses." The malice in his words angered me. After all, he's the one that caused me to do that to myself.

_----Flashback----_

"_Yo, Heero! You got a sec?" Our shift had just ended and I had managed to catch him alone in his office. My heart was racing, I was finally going to gather up the nerve to say it. Seeing Quatre and Trowa so openly in love with eachother and seeing Heero's acceptance and support for the two of them had givin me confidence._

"_Hn." It was the typical monosyllabic response I had come to love. Well, Maxwell, here goes nothing. _

"_Well, we've known each other for a while now and I've been thinking, well, what I mean to say is…" I could see that he was getting impatient, so I just spit the rest out. "…I think I love you!"_

"_N-nani?!" He stared at me in honest-to-God shock. Then those gorgeous blue eyes narrowed into a fierce emotion that I couldn't identify, and that's when it happened._

"_Say that again and I swear I really will kill you, Maxwell. I don't need some fucking Queer chasing me around. Just because I support Trowa and Quatre doesn't mean that I'm also willing to fuck another guy."_

_----End Flashback---_

I was about to snap back with a bitter retort when the sound of shouting reached my ears. I turned just in time to see an enraged Trowa throw a punch at Rei. The blow caught the surprised red-head in the jaw and sent him sprawling. His fall also managed to knock over a bucket of water in which a few gummed up parts had been soaking. The result was a very wet and very pissed off Rei, who was now drenched in oily water. He launched himself at Trowa, but wasn't prepared for the well-timed kick the brunette sent to his mid-section.

I watched in horror as the kick knocked Rei into to mess of wires and gears that was Sandrock's arm, opened for maintenance. The protective coating on one of the wires had worn down, and Rei had been testing that arm's movement. Add to that the fact that he was now drenched in water, and you had a very bad situation.

There was a loud buzzing CRACK as Rei's back hit the cable, and for a moment his body went totally rigid, face contorted in pain, before he collapsed to the hard floor.

The rest of us stood breathless for a few moments. Then: "Jesus Fucking Christ…"

Heero and I were by his side in a flash, feud momentarily forgotten as we assessed the damage to our new comrade. What I saw disturbed me.

His eyes were wide open, and while the right was dilated, the left was constricted to a pinpoint and the lid was twitching. For a moment his chest was still, but then it started to rise a fall in a frantic rhythm, as if he were unable to catch his breath. The left side of his body was totally motionless, as if he'd suffered a stroke. His right hand clutched feebly at the front of my shirt.

"Holy Shit…"

Heero grabbed Rei up in his arms and took off, and the rest of us followed quickly. We didn't need to ask where he was going. I only hoped that Sally would tell us that is wasn't as bad as it looked.

----

We were all standing around Rei's bed as Sally quickly moved to determine what damage had been done. Luckily scanning technology had improved over the years, and before long we had a complete view of the inner workings of our comrade's body.

"How strange. It seems that not only has his left lung shut down, but many other organs on that side have shut down as well. It seems so odd, almost as if…" Her eyes widened as she looked down at him, and suddenly she was working to remove his shirt, eventually just cutting the garment off. There was some weak resistance from the still-conscious red-head, but in the end it proved useless. What I saw was both sickening and confusing. From halfway between his neck and his left shoulder, continuing down his chest and past his waistline, the skin was completely white, while the skin on the other side was his normal tan. The white skin almost seemed to have a bluish undertone and met the darker skin in a long jagged scar. I guess this explained his odd sense of fashion. He had been trying to hide it, and for good reason.

"Just as I thought. I'd heard rumors about this, but I didn't think anyone had dared try this on a human." I turned to her, utterly lost. "What?"

"Cybernetics. The use of machines to replace lost limbs and organs. From what I had heard, the researchers working on development hadn't yet discovered a way to color the artificial skin to match the original. From the looks of things, almost the entire left side of his body has been replaced. The shock that he took must have been too much and the replacements shut down. If I'm right, then they should restart themselves in a few hours or so. I'll keep an eye on him until then."

Heero nodded and left the room, and the others slowly followed. With one last look at Rei, I also left, wondering just who our new friend was.

---

Turns out, Sally was right, and now, six hours later, we were all sitting around Rei's bedside, awaiting an explanation. Not looking at any of us, he spoke in a flat voice.

"About a month ago, when the Lunar Rose bombed all of those buildings, I was caught in one of the explosions. They found me, half dead in the rubble, and decided I would be a nice little guinea pig for their research." He showed us a tattoo on his left wrist depicting a silver rose and the Roman Numeral VI underneath. "They patched me up, as you guys can see, and messed with a few things. First of all, my left eye works like a little computer, running data, scans, infrared, you name it. From what I know, they also injected me with nano-machines designed to repair any damage my body takes. They're supposed to, anyway. I'm their first test subject, after all."

Heero, once again in soldier mode, asked the obvious question. "What are you doing with the Preventers, then?"

"I got out of there at the first opportunity. Their brainwashing crap didn't work. I came to the Preventers in order to stop them. From what I could hear, I wasn't the only test subject, and they were working to create more powerful human-weapons. I heard a lot about two, specifically. Codenames: Vampire and Werewolf. I think they were trying to genetically alter them to create man-made versions based on the old legends. But that's not all I've heard…"

He looked really nervous for a bit. "They also have your friend, Quatre."

----Normal POV----

A few weeks had gone by since then in relative silence. Rei had told them everything he could from the time he was confined within the labs of the Lunar Rose. Truthfully, it wasn't much to go on, but at this point it was better than nothing.

Duo leaned back in his chair and sighed. A lot of things were going through his mind. Quatre was alive? And just what had Trowa and Rei been fighting about? Then there was Rei's story. Vampires and werewolves? He couldn't honestly expect them to believe that, could he? They would make great fighters, but who would even try to make them? And was it even possible?

Head spinning, Duo returned his attention to the paperwork piled up on his desk. He had nothing against Rei, and kinda liked him actually, but something about his story was off. There was something he wasn't telling them, Duo was sure, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

His musings were interrupted by a nock on his office door. Without waiting for Duo's answer, the door was opened to reveal Rei, in his new Preventers uniform, standing in the doorway. "We've just caught a couple of suspected Lunar Rose members."

Duo was up in an instant, and the two of them made their way down to the interrogation rooms in the building's basement. "Who brought them in?"

Rei shrugged. "I dunno. I've never seen the guys before." Duo chuckled, for the first time in what seemed like decades. "Doesn't surprise me much. You've only been here a few weeks, right?" A matching smile in return. "Yeah."

They entered the interrogation room to see that the others hadn't arrived yet. Duo was surprised to see that the two men in uniform that he dismissed from the room weren't familiar to him. _New recruits, maybe?_

The only other people in the room now were the two guards that stood at the door and the two prisoners. "Well, guess we might as well get started."

Turning to the two people sitting at the room's only table, he was surprised to see that they were young. The younger of the two, in fact, seemed to only be fifteen or so. He had long shaggy brown hair tied back with a worn out elastic and his clothes were old and dusty, torn in many places. His green eyes were wild and feral.

The other seemed to be barely in his twenties, if that. He had wispy black hair that fell and covered his face. He was decked out in black cargos and combat boots. A black T-shirt with a silver skull covered a long-sleeved violet shirt with 'Heaven and Hell' written in black on the sleeves. His nails were glossed black, ears pierced with several wild and painful looking studs, and he wore a spiked collar with matching bracelets. He sat slumped forward, and Duo could barely make out the dull blue of his eyes.

Both of them were wearing tight metal muzzles on their faces to go with the cuffs on their wrists.

"Muzzles?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently the smaller one tried to bite the apprehending officers. They decided to be safe with the other one as well." The guard on the left was the one who spoke. He looked uncomfortable with the idea of such restraints. But Duo wasn't worried about the man's misgivings. He had just noticed the older of the two wasn't breathing, likely due to the restrictive muzzle. "Christ, man! Get that fucking thing off him! We don't even know if he's one of them! And even if he is, we can't just let him die without getting any information from him!" As the soldier went to do just that, Duo continued his rant, now focusing on the other guard.

As Rei watched, he noticed something peeking out from under the left sleeve of the unconscious boy's shirt. A flash of silver on his wrist. His eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at was a tattoo of a silver rose, exactly like his own. Only under this one was the Roman Numeral IV. His heart froze as he saw the guard reach up to unfasten the muzzle. "NO!"

As soon as the muzzle dropped, the youth's eyes went from dull blue to a bloody red, pupils constricted to vertical slits. There was a brief flash of a fanged grin before he tore into the stunned guard's neck. Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds as the youth bit down hard on his prey, before jerking to the side and ripping the man's throat out. The cuffs on his wrists snapped like dry wood as he pulled, and he stood free, staring straight into Rei's eyes.

This was Lunar Rose Specimen Number Four.

This was the Vampire.

-----------End Chapter 3-------------

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? Not too bad I hope.

Just what is the Vampire? What does his arrival mean for the Preventers? And where, oh where, is Quatre???

Find out in the next exciting episode of Tears of Black Rain!!!


	4. Green Eyed Wolf

**A/N: **To all of you who have stuck with me, sorry these updates are taking so long. --'

--Chapter 4--

Heero sat in his office trying to focus on the intel reports in front of him and failing miserably. Though almost two months had gone by since Duo's attempted suicide, and several major things had happened, he still couldn't stop thinking of the braided man.

He thought back over the last five years since the war had ended, only now noticing all the subtle signs that had been there. The casual touches; the way Duo always chose to stick with him when he could; the way the normally cheerful boy had opened up to him and told him some of the darker things in his past. All the signs were there, and Heero had been to emotionally stunted to notice.

And then, when Duo finally decides to make it plain and clear, he had to go and blow up in his face like that. Heero grimaced as he remembered his own harsh words towards the violet eyed man. He hadn't really meant it, but he had been afraid. He'd felt like he was being put on the spot, and his own confusing thoughts had been painfully unclear.

It wansn't until Duo had fled the room with that pained look on his face that Heero had realised that he really did care for the braided pilot.

_Maybe if I hadn't reacted that way..._

His thoughts were cut short when the alarm sounded.

He stood so quicklly from his desk that his chair fell backwards onto the floor. Grabbing his pistol from the top drawer of his desk, he rushed out into the hall to be met by Trowa and Wufei. "What's going on?"

It was Wufei that answered. "The alarm was triggered from one of the interrogation rooms. Maxwell and Rei were down there questioning two suspected Lunar Rose members, and we were about to grab you and head down ourselves."

Heero grit his teeth. The thought of Duo being alone with two prisoners and a creature that was more machine than human was bad enough. Add to that the fact that they could currently be facing serious trouble made it even worse.

Making sure he had a full clip in his pistol, he hurriedly followed the other two former pilots as they ran to the elevators. The wait while they descended the four levels to the main floor, followed by the three levels to get to the detention level, was agonizing for Heero. He didn't let the others see this, though. But when they finally reached the desired level, he was the first out of the elevator. He could hear shouting and gunshots as soon as the door had opened, and as he rushed down the long corridor, he could smell the coppery tang of blood. Lots of blood.

He skidded to a quick stop when one of the doorways to his right was thrown off it's hinges and across the hall. Staring at the remains of the door, he realised that it hadn't been simply torn off, but had been ripped loose due to the impact of Rei's body being thrown against it.

--Duo's POV--

Oh Shit. Ohshitohshitohshit!

One minute, the guy is out cold, almost dead. Then he suddenly lunges up and rips the poor guard's throat out with his teeth. Un-fucking-believable.

Yet here the guy was, his blood-red gaze fixed on Rei, the dead guard's blood spilling down his face. His body was thin, like there was barely any muscle to him. Yet I just saw him snap the cuffs with no more effort than ripping paper. Then the guy's eyes turned to me, and I shuddered in revulsion. His eyes were open a little too wide, and appeared devoid of any actual human intelligence. They eyes that stared at me were the eyes of an animal, a predator. He advanced slowly on me, his mouth opening again in that awful grin, revealing razor sharp fangs right out of some old horror movie.

Shaking myself out of the numbing fear that had started to take hold, I whipped out my gun and shot him twice, point blank. He staggered back half a step, and look down at his chest. The wounds gushed small rivers of blood, but when he looked back up at me, his grin only widened as he resumed his approach.

"No fucking way." My voice cracked as I spoke. Dimly, I was aware of the other guard running to the door and hitting the alarm there, a precation against potentially dangerous criminals. The others would be here soon. Rei was shouting at the poor guard, telling him to keep watch on the other prisoner. The ragged kid just sat there, watching everything unfold with those eerie green eyes.

Then the red-eyed freak lunged for me, and I raised my hands to shield my eyes. When nothing hit, I looked up to see that Rei had grabbed him from behind, his left arm tight under the creature's throat, and his right arm across it's chest. His muscles bulged and I could tell he was causing the creature pain, because it hissed and attempted to throw him off.

Yet, somehow, Rei was able to keep his grip. The black haired young man began to weaken, his red eyes starting to slide shut as his throat was squeezed. Right before they closed completely, I saw their horrible color fade back into that dull blue. Once he was sure that the man was out, Rei dropped him. "You okay?" He was panting slightly, and obvious sign of the effort it had taken.

"Wh-what the Hell was that?!" My voice was slightly panicky, and I hated it.

He looked down at the young man, with a mixture of pity and disgust. "Lunar Rose Specimen number IV, codename: the Vampire. I'd heard of him, but I had no idea that they'd used someone this young. Makes me wonder if-" Suddenly something flew past him to hit the wall next to me. As I looked down, I noticed the smear of blood on the wall that hadn't been there a minute ago. The object that had hit the wall was the head of the other guard. Just the head. My insides began to go cold. Hadn't he said once that there were more specimens.

I heard a low growl and whipped my head back up just in time to see Rei get thrown across the room, hitting the door so hard that it was torn from it's hinges. Both himself and the door flew across the hall to slam against the other wall. I heard shouts, then. Sounded like Wufei's voice. I heard two sets of footsteps enter the room, and Trowa shouting my name. But I wasn't looking that way. I was staring at what now stood in Rei's place.

It was a huge freaking wolf. It had to be nearly seven feet tall, I'm sure of it. It was covered in shaggy brown fur and had mean looking black claws. It was actually standing on it's hind legs, and I couldn't help but stare at the rows of gleaming white fangs. It's eyes were a vivid and intense green, filled with a frightfully human intelligence. One word popped into my head: Werewolf.

A gunshot rang out, and suddenly there was a spot of blood on the creature's shoulder. With a snarl, it turned and lunged. I watched as Heero and Trowa dove out of the way and continued to fire. I was frozen where I stood, and I hated myself for it, but everything I'd seen was just too much for me. Then I heard a whispery voice behind me.

"It seems everyone has forgotten about me." There was no time to move as my head was pulled sharply to the side and a pair of fangs pierced my neck.


End file.
